A Heart's Misunderstanding
by AkaSpada97
Summary: When Ichigo comes across Grimmjow kissing a girl, he is heartbroken. However, can Grimmjow fix it, and tell Ichigo the truth of what really happened? Grimmichi


Me: Hello everyone, Kiyoki Fujimoto97 here! This is a one shot! And here it is!

Grimmjow: What the hell?

Shirosaki: LOL this should be interesting…

Me: Shushy! Don't give out spoilers!

Disclaimer: Do you honestly think I own Bleach? Come one, tell me the truth…

Pairing: GrimmXichi, slight GrimmXCirucci

-_-START STORY NO JUTSU-_-

Ichigo was running as fast as he could his breath coming out in short gasps and tears blurring his vision. He ran into his house, ignoring the worried calls of his sisters, and sprinted up the stairs to his room. Once inside the safety of his room, he hurriedly closed his blinds and curled up onto his bed and began shaking as tears streamed down his face.

He couldn't believe that Grimmjow would actually do that to him! He had said that he loved him, not some arrancar slut that he had never even met. Ichigo sobbed as he remembered what happened.

_-_-START FLASHBACK NO JUTSU-_-_

_Ichigo was walking through the park, humming a tune as he thought of his blue haired lover, Jeagerjaquez Grimmjow. He blushed slightly as he remembered some of the more explicit things that he and Grimmjow had done._

'_Yesterday was the day that I truly gave myself to Grimmjow! I just hope that I was ok…' he thought to himself with a bit of embarrassment as he rounded a corner…_

…_and stopped, seeing Grimmjow sucking face with a random girl that he could tell was an arrancar by the piece of skull on her face. Ichigo could do nothing but stare as he felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. A sob escaped the boy's lips, and the two pulled apart to stare in the direction of the noise. _

"_Fuck! Ichigo, it's not what it looks like…" said Grimmjow as Ichigo stared at him in hurt and betrayal._

"_W-why, Grimmjow? I thought that you said that you loved me?" gasped out Ichigo, his breathing beginning to become laboured and he realised dully that there were tears falling down his face._

_Grimmjow made a step forward towards Ichigo, but Ichigo merely turned around and began sprinting away._

_-_-END FLASHBACK NO JUSTU-_-_

Now in the safety of his bedroom, Ichigo continued to cry tears of hurt and regret.

'_Why why why why WHY WHY WHY!' _he screamed in his mind as he felt Shirosaki and Zangetsu try to comfort him. However, he simply put up his shields so he could cry in peace.

"I don't believe that two-timing jerk!" he hissed to himself as he clenched his fists so hard that they began to bleed. He could hear someone knocking on the door to the Kurosaki house, and he froze, hoping beyond all hope that it wasn't who he thought it was.

But it was.

"Oh, Grimmjow-kun! What a pleasant surprise!" he heard Yuzu say as Grimmjow gave her a tense greeting back, before asking if she knew where Ichigo was.

'_Don't tell him! Please, Yuzu-chan, don't tell him!' _he begged, but Yuzu apparently didn't hear him and told Grimmjow exactly where he was. Ichigo snorted slightly, knowing that Grimmjow probably knew where he was, but was asking out of politeness.

"Thank you, Yuzu-chan." He said, before turning up the steps towards his lover's bedroom. In turn, Ichigo began to panic, searching around his room for somewhere to hide. But he couldn't find anywhere, and soon found himself looking at the legs of one Jeagerjaquez Grimmjow.

"Ichigo…" he said lowly, before Ichigo stood up and glared at him.

"Don't 'Ichigo' me, Jeagerjaquez! Why did you do that, huh? Straight after I gave you my virginity as well! Did you think this was all some kind of game to you, and the prize being my virginity? I suppose that you probably are going to go straight off to your friends and have a little laugh at my expense as well, huh? IS THAT ALL I AM TO YO-" anything else the young teenager was going to say was cut off by Grimmjow slamming his mouth onto his, causing Ichigo's eyes to go impossibly wide. He began to struggle, but the arrancar had a firm grip on Ichigo's slender body, and only pulled away once the two were desperate for breath.

"Ichigo please, let me speak." Begged the blue haired beast, and Ichigo paused in shock as he stared at Grimmjow. Grimmjow never begged. That was like saying that the seventh captain wasn't a fox at all but actually revealed himself as being a freaky fish guy. It just didn't happen. It was only because of this (the Grimmjow bit, not the fish bit) that Ichigo decided to listen.

Grimmjow, noticing that Ichigo was going to cooperate, breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Ichigo. I'm going to explain to you just what was going on, ok? That arrancar girl was Cirucci Sanderwicci, the biggest slut known to hollow kind. She has slept with practically everyone, including me. However, this was decades before I had met up with you. Once I had finished with her, I had dumped her. She wasn't very happy about that, simply because she is the one who dumps us, not the other way around. So she has been trying to destroy any chance of happiness that I have, and you are my biggest source of happiness, Ichigo. You are the shining light to my darkness, my hope when I thought I had none. Quite frankly, that obviously pissed her off and she decided to use me in an attempt to hurt you, which would also hurt me. Please, Ichigo, can you give me another chance?" finished Grimmjow as he grabbed Ichigo's hands and pulled them towards his chest.

Ichigo, by this stage, was at a loss. He had no idea what to believe, but he desperately wanted to believe in Grimmjow. He had no idea if it was the right choice to make, but right now that was what he wanted to do. So, with that in mind, he stared at Grimmjow directly in the eye and began to speak.

"Grimmjow, I-" whatever else he was going to say was cut off by his father, Kurosaki Isshin randomly barging in.

"Oh, Ichigo my son! You must take back this young man who despite hurting your feelings so much is a good person deep at heart!" yelled Ichigo's father as he gave his son an enormous glomp, making him choke.

"Ol-old man! I wa-was going to ta-take him b-back." He managed to gasp out as Isshin looked at his son with pride.

"That's my boy! Now, you, you blue haired arrancar, hurt him again and I will skin you alive, keep you alive and conscious while this is happening then make you eat your skin, got it boy?" said Isshin in one of his serious moments, a deadly aura coming out and a full out glare directed at Grimmjow.

"I-I-I get i-it!" squeaked out Grimmjow as Isshin looked satisfied with the answer.

"Good." And with that he was gone, as he had never been there. Grimmjow and Ichigo blinked slightly.

"Okay?" wondered Ichigo, before turning back to Grimmjow, all signs of the previous amusement at what had just happened gone.

"Grimmjow, I… I forgive you. It wasn't your fault that Cirucci keeps trying to come onto you. But from my angle it looked like you were encouraging her." Sniffed out Ichigo as Grimmjow clucked his tongue before pulling Ichigo towards him in a deep embrace, his nose buried in the soft orange hair.

"I would never do something like that to you." Said Grimmjow seriously. "Especially after we had sex for the first time, Ichigo. I am not that heartless as to use someone in such a degrading manner." Said Grimmjow earnestly as he held Ichigo's face with his large hands, making Ichigo tear up again.

"No, Ichigo, please don't cry!" he begged as Ichigo merely turned towards him and cry softly into his shoulder. Grimmjow sighed, before simply letting the young boy let out the tears. Grimmjow felt a rush of hate towards Cirucci.

'_Damn you Sanderwicci, making my precious Ichi-chan cry like this!'_ he growled in his mind, only to get a mental whack over the head by Pantera.

_:^Oh, shut up Grimmjow. You are to blame as well for this mess. Why the hell did you have to play with her, huh? You should of just pushed her away from you the moment she touched your arm!^: _hissed out his Zanpaktou, and Grimmjow winced, knowing it was true.

'_Fine, I'll admit that it was partly my fault, but I never meant to hurt Ichigo!' _he stated defensively, and Pantera sighed slightly, Grimmjow getting a mental picture of the majestic panther shaking her large head.

_:^I know that, Grimmjow! But for god's sake, Ichigo is just a kid! He's a human who hasn't even turned the legal age! You need to understand that, Grimmjow. For all his brave talk on the battlefield, he is JUST A BOY! A boy who isn't even old enough to have sex! Now, you better make things right, Grimmjow, or I swear…^: _trailed off Pantera as Grimmjow frowned.

'_You swear? You swear what? Pantera? PANTERA!' _but Pantera refused to reply, and Grimmjow sighed wearily.

"Damn, you're lucky I love you, kid." He murmured softly to the now sleeping boy. Grimmjow had never noticed it before, but Ichigo truly looked peaceful as he slept in his arms, and Grimmjow felt a wave of self-disgust wash over him.

'_Pantera was right.'_ He realised as he continued to look at Ichigo. _'He truly is just a kid. Damn, I am such a paedophile…' _he thought miserably as he absent-mindedly ran his hands through his young lover's soft orange hair. He wondered what the hell he did to deserve such a creature, and couldn't think of anything. He shook his head and looked up at the roof in determination.

It didn't matter if he deserved him or not, the point was that he had him, and he was not going to let him get hurt ever again, either by him or by someone else. He swore this on his Zanpaktou, and knowing Pantera, she would help to guard the kid, even if it was just to make sure nothing happened to her herself. Grimmjow snorted. Pantera could be such a selfish little bitch when she wanted to be, but she usually did have good intentions. Usually.

Looking out the window, Grimmjow noticed with some surprise that the sun was setting, and he sighed. The blue haired arrancar held his Ichigo closer to him and closed his eyes, lying down with Ichigo lightly resting on top of him. He decided to deal with the whore Sanderwicci later, once the sun arose once again, and things were properly sorted out with his mate.

But until then, he would simply take advantage of the situation and hold Ichigo close to him, and fall to sleep with his last thought being the promise to make things right with the only one that he could ever truly love.

And maybe rip a couple of holes into the chest of one Cirucci Sanderwicci.

-_-END STORY NO JUTSU-_-

Me: Ah! That was such a bad ending! WHAT THE HELL ME! Why did you have to put it that badly?

Shiro: Damn Grimmy, you hurt Ichigo BAAAADDD…

Grimm: Shut up, you stupid excuse for a hollow! You know I would never intentionally hurt him!

Cirucci: I would! And I did!

Ichi: You! Die in hell you bitch! ROAR!

Grimm + Shiro: Woot! Go Ichi-chan!

Ichi: You two, shut up! Grimmjow, you're such a little… Ugh!

Me: Calm down, Ichigo! If you kill him I can't continue on with my story of Wait, WHERE did you come from?

Ichi: Oh yeah… Forgot about that!

Shiro: How the hell can you forget? You're the main character!

Ichi: You think I don't know that?

Me + Grimm: Oh geez, here they go again… Can't you two ever calm down?


End file.
